Era Uma Vez
by CaahT39C
Summary: Era uma vez uma doce história sobre dois deuses. Talvez fosse real, talvez fosse só um boato. Afinal, como dois deuses poderiam ter uma história considerada doce?


_"Era uma vez uma história_

_Poderia ser doce_

_Poderia ser amarga_

_Poderia fazê-la sonhar_

_Poderia criar pesadelos_

_Por tamanha vontade de esquecê-la_

_Ou então fingir que não tivesse lido_

_Essa história é sobre dois deuses_

_Já no início, as palavras assustam_

_Como haveria história_

_Entre dois seres poderosos como eles?_

_Mas ainda sim existe uma pequena falha_

_Algo que não deveria ter acontecido_

_Esqueça o que aprendeste sobre deuses, meio-sangue_

_Eles são algo mais do que simplesmente complicado_

_Então voltemos à história_

_E que a verdade seja dita_

_E se não for, que haja motivos para tal hipótese."_

* * *

><p>Sentada no trono descansando a vista, poderia encontrar-se Athena em seu templo. Normalmente ela estaria lendo um livro, mas algo em sua cabeça agonizava-a; como se as vozes dos belos autores de cada livro martelassem furiosamente a mente da deusa.<p>

Ainda sim o pensamento fazia tremer: como ela poderia rejeitar um livro? Logo ela, a deusa da sabedoria?

Algo estava errado. _Completamente errado._

Começou a ficar mais errado quando Athena viu uma figura de cabelos pretos entrar sorridente em seu templo, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria mortal.

– Athena! Tenho notícias maravilhosas!

Athena rolou os olhos.

– Poseidon, já não disse que não se deve entrar em meu templo sem a minha permissão? – a voz estava irritada.

Poseidon riu. Como ele adorava irritá-la, parecia uma pequena piada interna.

– Claro que não esqueci, Athena. Você me lembra disso todas as vezes que entro em seu templo!

– Que não são poucas. – Athena sibilou.

Poseidon caminhou até o trono com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto e abraçou-a brincalhão.

– Você sabe o quanto você gosta d-

A voz dele fraquejou quando Athena bateu em suas... _Partes delicadas._ Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ele caiu no chão.

Athena riu satisfeita com o resultado que tivera.

– Da próxima vez que entrar sem permissão em meu templo, sofrerá sérios danos.

Poseidon xingou baixinho a pontaria certeira de Athena e tentou reerguer-se novamente. Ainda um pouco abalado, encarou a deusa em seus olhos cinza que pareciam estar em chamas.

– Tenha calma, Athena. Só estava brincando.

Athena rolou os olhos novamente. Poseidon não sabia o limite entre brincar e seriedade.

– Estou pouco me lixando para o que estava fazendo. Só quero saber de uma coisa: para que veio aqui?

Poseidon respirou e tentou manter o sorriso convencido no rosto.

– Eu estava falando com Afrodite, relatando nossa relação.

Athena bufou extremamente furiosa.

– _RELAÇÃO?_ – ela vociferou, ecoando o seu grito em todo o templo.

– Acalme-se, Athena. Espere ouvir a história inteira. Então eu estava relatando a história em mínimos detalhes quando Afrodite sorriu maliciosamente. E a última vez que eu vi aquele sorriso foi quando ela juntou a sua Annabeth com o meu filho Percy. Ou seja, eu estava bem feliz com aquele sorriso.

Athena levantou uma sobrancelha, confusa. Algo um tanto incomum para quem era.

– Como assim?

Poseidon aproximou-se repentinamente dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Athena tentou repeli-lo, mas Poseidon não deixou.

– Estou querendo dizer que a nossa deusa preferida pode estar bolando algo para nós dois.

Ele a beijou levemente na boca, como se estivesse com medo de algo. O que, com certeza, deveria estar.

Athena gelou no lugar e arregalou os olhos. Ela estava em completo estado de choque, não se movia. Só processava o que tinha acontecido naquele instante e virou-se para Poseidon com um sorriso no rosto.

De início, Poseidon achou que aquele sorriso fosse verdadeiro, mas só então notou que ele era forçado e escondia um rosto totalmente furioso por baixo. Infelizmente, foi tarde demais a sua percepção, porque a perna de Athena já tinha levantado em uma velocidade absurda – digna de Hermes.

Poseidon caiu no chão novamente, urrando de dor.

– COMO VOCÊ OUSA BEIJAR-ME EM MEU TEMPLO, POSEIDON? SAIA AGORA! – ela vociferou para o corpo do homem deitado no chão.

Poseidon virou a cara, que neste momento tinha uma careta, para Athena e cerrou os olhos. Cambaleando, saiu indignado do templo.

Athena cruzou os braços e sentou-se novamente no trono, bufando de ódio. Poseidon era uma criatura imprestável. Involuntariamente, tocou nos lábios que Poseidon havia beijado com tanta delicadeza e cuspiu.

Precisava imediatamente lavar a sua boca. Poderia contrair germes.

Do lado de fora do templo, Poseidon ainda estava sorrindo, apesar de sua dor ser quase impossível de reagir.

Ele sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, aquilo tornaria-se em uma doce história. Ou não. Nunca se sabia quando Athena estava de bom humor. Na verdade, quando ele tinha visto Athena de bom humor durante todos esses anos? Ah, sim, _nunca._

* * *

><p><strong>Então... Gostaram? Odiaram? Acharam clichê? Tá cool? Comentem, meus lindos! (:<strong>

**Eu postei essa fanfic também na minha conta do Nyah!.**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
